


Luigi's Awkward Experiences

by lewd-igi (orphan_account)



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Fluff, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Public Masturbation, Implied Transphobia, Masturbation, Menstruation, Mild Angst, Omorashi, Other, Overstimulation, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Luigi, i suck at summaries, implied gore, peeing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lewd-igi
Summary: a.k.a. Luigi is Trans, Deal With It.A small collection of drabbles about the now-transgender plumber,complete with supportive Mario and other shit.





	1. How A Bunch Of Dudes Found Out

_**~~This chapter does contain some implied transphobia. I'm sorry but the character who does it is generally unlikable anyway...~~** _

 

“Almost game time guys!”

Everyone in the locker room shuffled around to get their gear on-both bros included.

 

Luigi sighed as he pulled on his chest guard. Hockey sure was a lot of work-and that’s just getting the necessary protective gear on. But it was worth it, seeing as he’d witnessed players get their teeth knocked out.

 

He stood up in an attempt to slip on the knee pads, but as soon as he did so he felt a sudden shift in his bladder.  
Luigi moaned softly and shifted around-he hadn’t been to the bathroom since he’d been here. When the team first arrived they were hurriedly shuffled past the bathrooms and to the stadium to watch the other teams play-with no chance of using the restroom at all.

He bit his lip just thinking about it…

 

He looked around and saw that some of the other men were squirming with a similar need as well. At least Luigi wasn’t the only one. All that was left were the knee pads and shoulder guards…

 

He squeezed his legs together as he tried not to focus on his desperation-but was then reminded of his..”predicament.”

By Magikoopa sorcery, his sensitive areas-namely his “bat and baseballs”-were replaced with a working set of plush lips down there-even a goddamn womb! To make matters worse his ‘delicates’ were incredibly sensitive-even washing himself up down there would have him drooling in a matter of minutes if he wasn’t careful enough.

 

But that wasn’t the worst of it-even relieving himself was a challenge since he was so used to standing up and going. Now he had to sit when he peed-in some cases even squat. And boy oh boy did that take some time getting used to…  
  
Finally he managed to get the knee pads on without leaking. Finally, he’d get to go. He looked over and watched the team gather round the piss trough..

 

Wait.

 

He forgot about the piss trough.  
  
Luigi panicked for a bit and instinctively turned away,his face immediately flushing red. There was no way in hell he could use that thing without being found out! And besides everyone else standing and him being the only one trying to hover over it would be more than awkward...and besides, he didn’t know the intentions of some of these men…

 

In his panic he resolved to wait until everyone had left out so he could pee in peace. So Luigi stayed right where he was, shifting noticeably…

“Yo, Weeg. Ya comin’ or not?” One voice called.

 

“I-I’m fine..” he responded, his tone not very convincing…

 

The other male shrugged and went over to join the others.

 

It wasn’t long before the hissing came,followed by multiple splashes and patters and a few moans of relief here and there…

Luigi whimpered and buried his hands into his crotch, shifting noticeably as he struggled to tune out the sounds or relief behind him…

This was getting impossible. He was intensely self-conscious about his little secret down there...but at the same time he needed to go, and a squirmy and leaky plumber wouldn’t be very good on the ice either.

 

This went on for nearly a minute before Luigi gave up,dashing over to a free space-which was right between two muscular, burly men- while frantically gripping the sides of his pants,ready to rip them down at any moment.

“S-Scuse’ me-!” he cried,nearly ripping off his pants and sticking his butt over the side of the piss trough-and just in the nick of time,too.

The second his skin touched the cold surface of the piss trough, an unstable jet of warm pee gushed out of him and into the trough, some of the warmth puddling around his delicate lips.  


“Haaaaaaahhn~” Luigi sighed in relief as he peed, momentarily ignoring the silence and stares (aside from the collective sounds of peeing) as he basked in his relief...although hovering over the trough so his pee didn’t gush all over the floor was a bit of work.

 

“Ooooh…” he moaned softly, he had no idea he was holding back this much urine! Luigi scooted around a bit, trying to get as comfortable as he could. He felt so relieved~...

 

After about a while Luigi’s stream finally tapered off. He wiggled his cute but around a bit in an attempt to shake off any drops of urine before pulling up his underwear and pants, shivering as the wetness from earlier made contact with his panties, smoothing the chilly sensation all over his lips. “That’s better…” he whispered to himself.

 

“Duude...when did…” one voice whispered over the hushed voices. All Luigi could pick out from the multiple conversations was comments about his delicate area.

 

“I guess you’re a Mario Sister now!” a rather scrawny voice piped before erupting into laughter. Pretty soon the entire locker room (aside from Mario) was laughing at poor Luigi, with a few jeers and insults thrown his way.  
“I-it’s not f-funny…” Luigi stammered, his face flushing red. They didn’t listen, and pretty soon a few tears began to well up in his eyes…

 

“Guys, leave him alone.” a familiar voice called, quickly silencing the group. It was none other than Mario who came over to wrap a protective arm around his little brother.

 

“You don’t know what could have happened for him to end up like that. So I suggest that everyone drop the subject right now,because I know a guy that’ll get your butts kicked with no questions asked.”

 

“But look at him! He’s got a goddamn pussy!” One of the others heckled. At that Luigi bit his lip to keep from crying,although a broken whine escaped his throat as tears spilled over his eyelids..

 

“I said DROP IT.” Mario shouted, his tone stern and unmoving.

  
There was a bit of grumbling from the other men before they turned away and filed out of the locker room, leaving Luigi behind with his big brother.

 

“T-Thank you..” Luigi whined peeking up at him with sad eyes.

Sighing, Mario ruffled his little brother’s hair. “Weegee, you can’t let them shove you around like that…”

 

“I-I know but…” Luigi mumbled, hands instinctively moving to cover his crotch. “How do I tell them a-about…”

 

“You don’t have to tell the whole story,bro. Now come on, let’s go win that game, and afterwards I’ll get you some ice cream, my treat. Sound good?”  


Luigi nodded slowly,wiping away some of the tears on his face. “O-Okay…”

 

The two grabbed their helmets and hockey sticks and rejoined the others, with Luigi staying close to Mario and avoiding eye contact with the other men.

Later on that day it was revealed that one of the men was kicked off.


	2. Underwear Shopping with the Princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin!

“Hey Luigi! Which design do you think is the cutest?”

 

The brunette of the two was holding a frilly,creamy orange pair of see-through mesh panties. “Aren’t these just the cutest?”   
  
“This pair is cuter!” the blonde one piped, holding up a laced pink pair with little strawberries and hearts.

 

Luigi’s wide eyes flitted between the two pairs,trying to decide which pair was cuter. “I-I can’t decide...they’re both adorable!” A grin had slowly spread on his face as he said so.   
  
“You gotta choose one, Weegi!” Daisy urged him. “Admit it, this one’s so much cuter~”

“No, this one’s cuter!” Peach added, holding up the strawberry pair.    
  
It took a while for Luigi to finally come to a decision..

“I like the strawberry ones…” he grinned, taking the pair from the princess.   
“Aw,come on!” Daisy pouted, but there was still a visible grin on her face. “How come?”

“I like strawberries,” Luigi responds simply,a clear grin on his face.

 

The three eventually head to the checkout aisle before Luigi suddenly stops. “Oooh-!”   
He skips over to a pair of panties on display-a beautiful minty color with chocolate-brown lace trimming. It even had a subtle plaid print!

The display was surrounded by large, plastic ice cream figures-the one next to the panty display was modeled to look like a slowly dripping mint chocolate chip ice cream cone, with a label on the side of the cone that read “ _ Ice Cold but Sweet! Frosted Panty Collection _ ”

 

“Wow~...These are adorable!” Luigi gushed, running over to the display. To his luck there were a few panties with the same design folded out, and a few in different sugary colors-one had a pink and white swirl pinwheeling from the crotch outwards, one was a rather...skimpy thong with tiny plastic Oreo cookies dotting the waistline-there was even a style with neapolitan ice cream dripping downwards!

 

“All of them are adorable!” Peach exclaimed, picking up a pair. It was a boyshort printed with a waffle cone design,with drips of fudge here and there. “I really like this one.”

 

“I really want to buy all of these~” Daisy sighed, feeling tempted to just scoop up all of the underwear~

 

“Well,who says we can’t?” Luigi winked. Both princesses smiled, as they both knew where this was going…

 

Soon all three were giggling,each carrying dainty bags filled with neatly folded panties-even the strawberry heart ones Peach picked out earlier.

 

“We gotta do this again sometime!” Luigi cheered. Both princesses nodded in agreement.


	3. How to Squat

“Come on,Luigi. The sooner you do this, the sooner we can get this over with.”   
  
“B-But…”   
  
“No buts. And there is literally no one out here that can or will wash some pee-soaked overalls. Now drop ‘em.”

 

He sighed and shakily unbuttoned his overalls, letting them drop to the floor along with his underwear. “Can we at least do this behind a tree?”

“You did say you needed to go now.” The smaller Toad peeked up at Luigi’s naked, exposed slit for about a few awkward, terse seconds. “You seriously don’t know how to squat and go?”   
  
“N-Nobody taught me…” the plumber admitted. All this time, whenever he didn’t have the privacy of a closed bathroom stall, he stood up and went-which usually resulted in what looked like an accident anyway. At least until Mario gave him what looked like a plastic oil funnel to pee in-you were supposed to aim the end over the toilet.

 

He winced as a small breeze brushed by his slit, shuddering as it sent a chill through him. To make matters worse he needed to go, and NOW.

 

“D-Do I have to…?”   
  
“Sorry, Weegee. But you gotta. I’m not risking letting you stand and go.” Captain Toad waddled over to him-did he ever take off that backpack?-and reassuringly patted his legs. “Don’t worry, I’ve been through this with Toadette quite a lot.”

 

That seemed...somewhat reassuring for the skittish plumber-and without another word he exhaled and shifted a bit.

 

“Alright. Ever seen an umpire?”   
  
“Yeah….w-what doe that have to do with--”   
  
“No questions. Now I need you to squat low like an umpire.”   
  
Luigi did so, easing himself downwards until he nearly fell over…

 

“Wait, not that low! Go up a bit…”

 

Luigi whined as he did so, wanting to get this over with…   
  
“Okay...now open your legs a bit so you don’t splatter your overalls. I would say just take them off but you’re embarrassed enough so I’m not gonna.”   
  
“Can’t I just...move them?”   
  
“A little..oh! Cover yourself if you need to.”   
  
He didn’t need to be told twice-his gloved hands flew to protect his slit.

 

“Perfect. Now you can-”   
  
And without warning Luigi sighed in relief as the golden liquid gushed out of him, a loud hissing forming as the warmth splattered the pavement and pooled around his shoes-a few drops splashing around his plushy lips.    
  
“Jesus fuck, didn’t know you were that full!” In a bit of gentle teasing the captain playfully mocks Luigi’s desperate whines and moans. “Please, I gotta go really badly-!!” He even pressed both hands between those stubby legs and danced around in fake desperation.   
  
“S-Stop it…” Luigi whined. Peeing out in the open was already embarrassing enough.

 

“Calm down, I was only joking.” Captain Toad offered the plumber a few cleansing wipes to clean up with when he finished.

 

“Why do you…?”   
  
“They’re for Toadette, okay?” He answered a bit too quickly.

 

“Um...o-okay…”   
  
Soon Luigi finished, and afterwards he wiped and pulled up his undies and overalls, trying his hardest to step over the large puddle of pee. “Don’t tell anyone about this,” he mumbled, his face a bright red. 

 

“Only if you share half the treasure you find.”   
  
“In your dreams.”


	4. Mario Goes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To get some things for Luigi.

“Weegee?” I’m going out,need anything?”   
  
“Chocolate!” was the younger brother’s immediate response. “And a few pads…”   
  
“Got it-chocolate and pads. I’ll see if I can get enough candy bars to last this cycle.” He went over and patted his little brother’s head, purposefully ignoring the small splotch of blood between Luigi’s legs. “Might wanna change soon-you’re leaking.”

 

“I am..?” Luigi peered down at the redness-and soon his face turned as red as his own blood. “These are my only clean pair of panties..”   
  
“Maybe you should get some...you know,actual period pants?” Mario leaned closer to Luigi’s ear, lowering his voice to a more teasing tone. “Dare I say...adult diapers?”   
  
“Not in a million years!” Luigi shouted, a little flustered from the diaper comment. “Just get some more panties, please big bro..?”   
  
“Alright, Weegee. Chocolate, more pads, and new panties...anything else?”   
  
Luigi thought for a minute before reaching out to him. “A hug before you leave….please?”   
  
Rolling his eyes, Mario picked up Luigi and wrapped him in a warm hug, with the younger brother squirming a bit as the embrace pressed his tender abdomen.

  
“Thanks, bro..” Luigi whispered.

 

“Anything for my baby bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is rather short. I wrote most of these at night.


	5. That's Not What Karts are For!

He didn’t know how it happened.

 

All he knew was that he must have ran into a forgotten banana, spun out and bumped a stack of tires.

 

The impact of the crash jerked the plumber forward, and the little hump between the leg divots of the seat dug into his crotch, sending a rather pleasant, tingly warmth between his legs.

 

But what Luigi did notice is that...it didn’t hurt. It actually felt...really good.

 

The sensation made him flustered and a bit bothered. He quickly peeked around, and when he saw that nobody was around he began grinding against that small hump in the seat, little pants escaping him as he did so.

 

He moaned hotly as he gripped the steering wheel. It felt so...good. Luigi spread his legs a bit to really get against it, and soon he was going to town on that small hump-he was biting his lip, head thrown back in pleasure.

 

This was wrong. He knew it was wrong to do something like this in public.

 

So why was he doing it?   
  
The only reasonable explanation was that it felt amazing.

  
And plus...it was nighttime. Nobody was on the track at this hour.

 

“Haa...ahnh...ahh...aaa...haah...aah…” was all anyone in Luigi’s vicinity could hear as the plumber thrust his concealed slit against the plastic. The sensation of his overalls kind of muted it but he made it work.

 

Before long Luigi was on the verge of cumming- and to really get himself worked up his right hand let go of the steering wheel and lightly brushed his clit-even though it was hidden,tucked away under his clothing, it still sent intense shocks of pleasure through Luigi’s frail, skinny body.

And soon he came-a stuttering, high-pitched wail as he threw himself against the hump, the pleasure exploding into pure bliss as his underwear dampened with his juices-and before long a small stain showed up on his overalls.

 

Luigi felt absolutely amazing-the hump, the fact that he was doing this in public, the irresistible sensation of pleasure in the dead of night...all of this contributed to the excitement that was now almost pouring out of his delicate bits.

 

Soon he eventually flopped forward, panting heavily. He was still resting on the hump, and sliding himself off of it sent shivers through his still-sensitive slit. He examined the stain on his overalls-if anyone asked he could say he leaked trying to get to a bathroom. Embarrassing, but easier than telling someone that he cummed in his underwear from grinding on the seat of the kart.

 

Luigi eventually worked up enough energy to wheel his kart back to the garage and call it a day. He still felt…”excited”. No doubt he’d be finishing that at home.


	6. Everyone is Drunk

All Mario did was ask if they ever got...in the bed. That sort of thing.

And of course Daisy willingly jumped in.

 

“Yep! And let me tell you this-Weegi here is literally heaven!” She rambled, nearly throwing her drink around. She was...noticeably buzzed. Everyone was to some degree. Peach was completely wasted and passed out on the couch, while Luigi was only slightly tipsy.

 

“Go on, go on..” Mario eased, seemingly ignoring Luigi’s intense blush. 

 

“C-Come on, Daisy-I’m not that good…”

 

“Don’t deny it, green boy! That night I literally ascended to heaven!” She cheered. “And I think I was pretty good too!”   
  
“Daisy, please don’t--”   
  
“Oh man, you should’ve seen him-I hadn’t even STARTED doing him and he was drooling in like seconds flat! Like I had barely pushed it in halfway and he was just a MESS.”

 

Oh god… Mario giggled and knocked back some more of his drink. “Damn, bro. Was she that good?”   
  
“She had a vibrating strap-on..” Luigi admitted. He recalled that the vibration alone was enough to get him hot and bothered...so imagine when Daisy set the vibration to maximum speed. Luigi squirted so much that there was a puddle forming in the bed!   
  


“Yep! My lucky donger!” The tipsy princess chimed in, not-so-gently patting Luigi on the back. “Imagine when we ACTUALLY did it though-Weegee here came in 50 minutes, tops! You shoulda saw him!”   
To get even more detailed she mimicked his facial expressions and everything, yelling out “Ahh! Please, fuck me harder!!” in a slightly drunken impression of Luigi. And all the while he just gave up, burying his face in his hands...because all of it was true,minus the “fuck me harder” bit. “Not gonna lie, I did scream for more…”


	7. Not A Good Idea...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luigi learns that sometimes you shouldn't masturbate.

His warm fingers moved effortlessly around the extra-slick walls inside of him.

Luigi had the collar of his shirt stuffed into his mouth to avoid any noises-the Princess was staying with them for the week-and that barely seemed to work. Little whimpers and moans escaped from time to time as he writhed and wriggled in bed,the motions of his fingers sending irresistible shocks of pleasure through the plumber’s body. He’d left his gloves on, curious as to what the sensation would feel like- and to his surprise it actually felt pretty good!

 

“Mmmhh-..mmmff~mmmnnhh~” he moaned, his legs automatically spreading by themselves. Luigi was pretty much sloshing around in his own sticky arousal, but he felt so good...Although he did notice that he seemed..extra wet today.

 

His thumb lightly brushed his throbbing clit, and it was all over-the second he started actually rubbing it was what pushed him to orgasm-a high-pitched muffled scream escaping as Luigi’s back arched against the powerful waves of pleasure coursing through his slick walls, which seemed to milk his fingers, drawing them in deeper…

 

He panted harshly as his saliva-soaked collar fell out of his mouth on its own accord-pulling his fingers out from inside of himself took quite the effort since the plumber was still recovering from his climax, and soon Luigi mustered up enough strength to pull himself up and examine his bedsheets, expecting them to be coated in his stringy, glistening juices…

 

Instead he saw blood. On his thighs, puddled across his butt,even some of it smeared onto his clit. He even sniffed around his room a bit-the heavy scent of his blood was in the air.

 

Luigi’s eyes widened in terror. Did he…? He looked at his gloved hand, only to find it stained red at his fingertips.   
  
Now he was really starting to panic. What if he broke something, and all this time he didn’t know it?! What if he was dying?! Unfortunately Luigi actually heard of that- a girl who didn’t notice she had injured her lady bits somehow while masturbating and was actually dying as she did so-and when she hit climax, she died afterwards! What if that was going to happen to him!?!

 

In a panic he pulled on a clean pair of lounge pants and dashed to the room where the Princess was-fortunately she was awake and reading.

“Peach..? I think I broke something…” Luigi stammered uneasily.

 

“Oh? What happened..?” She asked, setting down her book.    
  
“Well…” He didn’t want to admit that he was masturbating, but if it would help her figure out what was wrong,then…

”I-I was...u-um...p-playing with myself...and when I came…” he lifted up his bloodied gloves. “A-Am I g-gonna be okay..?”   
  


Peach sighed and rolled her eyes. “Luigi… You’re on your period.”

 

His eyes widened-and then he breathed a small sigh of relief, glad to know that nothing serious was wrong with him. “Phew...a-am I still gonna be okay?”   
  
She sighed again. “Assuming that your hands were clean before you started, then I’d say yeah. The most you’ll get are the usual period symptoms-probably lessened because...you know. Now go clean yourself up, you smell like you murdered someone in cold blood.”

 

Luigi blushed at that but left her room, sighing as he stepped into the shower and began to hose himself off. Now that he knew it was just his period, he seemed to actually look forward to the inevitable menstrual cramps that would follow.


	8. He's Still Too Sensitive

“Alright, Luigi. I need you to stay still while I clean this up,okay?” The brunette instructed. She picked up the wet towel and lightly brushed it across Luigi’s sensitive lips, causing the plumber to scream out in pain. He recoiled as she gently stroked his slit, trying to clean up any leftover arousal juices.

 

“I’m sorry,Weegee. But you gotta stay still. The sooner I can clean this up, the sooner you can rest alright?”   
  
“It still hurts..” Luigi whined, tears slowly filling his eyes. Though he couldn’t actually say it genuinely hurt...he was just still sensitive and sore from their “session”.

 

Sighing, Daisy rubbed the warm towel across his slit, trying to keep the writhing plumber still. “I know it hurts Weegee,but you gotta stay strong.” 

 

But the pain was still too much for poor Luigi, who writhed and yelped at every stroke.

 

Daisy lifted up his leg and cleaned off some of the stickiness from around his thighs, glad to finally be away from his slit. Even though it was unintentional, she seemed upset that she was causing Luigi so much pain.

And meanwhile the poor plumber was already sniveling, in pain from his friend trying to clean up his sore slit.

 

“Alright, crybaby. I gotta clean up this one last spot and then I’l be done.” She readied herself for Luigi’s cries of pain as she slowly wiped along his slit.

 

And cry he did, letting out a blood-curdling,soul-wrenching wail of pain as he writhed and tried to get away from the towel. 

 

“Alright, I’m done.” Daisy tossed the towel into the sink and picked up Luigi, gasping as he huddled into her embrace, sniffling a bit. “It hurts..”   
  
“I know...You’re still sore down there. I’ll get you some clean panties and a heating pad.” She carried him down to the couch, sighing as Luigi eventually drifted off to sleep, tired out from the earlier romp of intense pleasure.    
“Maybe I shouldn’t overstimulate him next time,” Daisy thought.


End file.
